The instant invention relates to the splitting of wood and more particularly to a novel apparatus for splitting logs and the like.
Mechanical log splitting devices which operate by mechanically advancing a splitting wedge or blade into a log while the log is retained against a stationary abutment have been available since the early part of the twentieth century. In this connection, particular reference is made to the U.S. patent to INMAN, No. 1,310,660 issued in 1919 entitled WOOD SPLITTING MACHINE which discloses an example of an early log splitting device that incorporates a complex gear and cable assembly for mechanically advancing a splitting wedge into a stationary log. The U.S. patent to C. T. HANNERS, No. 2,446,585 issued in 1948 similarly discloses an apparatus of this general type wherein a splitting blade or wedge is mechanically advanced to effect the splitting of logs. Unfortunately, however, both of these early machines had the disadvantage that their drive mechanisms were overly complex and therefore somewhat unreliable. The complexity of the drive mechanisms of these machines also made the machine splitting cycle times somewhat excessive.
The recent shortages in world energy supplies have caused increasing numbers of people to turn to wood as an alternate form of energy for heating because of its relative abundance and low cost. This increased popularity in the use of wood as a heating fuel has stimulated recent technological advancements in the field of wood splitting machines. In this regard a number of relatively sophisticated hydraulically driven wood splitting machines have been developed and are currently available. While many of these hydraulic machines have proven effective and reliable for heavy duty wood splitting operations, they are generally very expensive and therefore frequently impractical for the average home owner. Comparatively long cycle times which are characteristic of many of these hydraulic machines also make them less than fully satisfactory.
Recent advancements have also been made in the technology relating to the mechanically driven wood splitting apparatus. In this regard reference is made to the U.S. patents to JENSEN et al, No. 4,133,359 and OLIVER, No. 4,22,419 which represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware. The apparatus disclosed in these patents differ from the earlier mechanically driven wood splitting machines in that they operate by mechanically advancing a log or a piece of wood towards a stationary wedge or splitting blade rather than by advancing a movable splitting blade into a stationary log. Nevertheless, both of the above machines still have the disadvantage of requiring comparatively complex drive mechanisms for their operation which tend to reduce both machine efficiency and durability.